BBB
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: WUIH! BBB di Akatsuki coy! Gimana ya reaksi mereka? Hm….pasti norak sih! Baca aja deh! Author lagi pegel ngetik! OSH!


BBB

**BBB**

By: Uchiha Yuki Sasori

_Suatu hari, di sebuah gubuk kecil yang kumuh dan gak sehat, duduklah seorang kakek kakek tua yang udah bau tanah di depan beranda gubuk itu. Beberapa lama kemudian, segerombolan anak kecil yang bertampang 25 tahun keatas (?) menghampiri kakek itu._

"_Kakek Itachi!!" seru seorang anak yang bertampang metal dengan pierchingnya yang hamper nutupin mukanya._

"_Ada apa? Uhuk!uhuk!" jawab kakek Itachi sambil batuk kronis_

"_Kakek Itachi sakit?" Tanya anak yang selalu bawa tasbih kemana-mana yang bernama Hidan Al Sholehudin itu._

"_Ya…batuk kronis! 2 tahun, Cucuku…" jawab Kakek Itachi_

"_Woah!! 2 tahun? Kok gak mati-mati?" seru seorang anak cacat yang sering di sangka tanaman kantong semar yang bernama Nepenthes Zetsu itu_

"_Gak punya duit buat acara penguburan dan tahlilan ya?" tebak anak yang selalu pake cadar kayak keturunan orang Arab yang nyasar di daerah pedalaman gini._

"_Gak sopan banget sih nyumpahin kakek tua dn gak berdaya gini?" ujar Hidan_

"_Mungkin Kakek kena karma karena dulu ngebaantai klan Kakek sendiri kan?" Tanya anak psikopat dan di kira anak haram karena gak jelas asal-usulnya yang bernama Tobi itu_

"_Dulu dia kuat dan sempat gabung ama genk Akatsuki! Jahat banget deh pokonya! Eh, sekarang jadi gelandangan di pedalaman gini!" bisik anak jadi-jadian yang bernama Kisame. Dia sering di juluki anak haram karena Ibunya kepergok selingkuh ama Hiu di laut saat suaminya sekarat di Rumah Sakit._

"_Akatsuki ituh apa?" Tanya satu-satunya anak gadis dan manusia paling normal di situ yang bernama Konan_

"_Gak tau!" jawab satu-satunya anak gak jelas apa kelaminnya yang bernama Deidara_

"_Ada apa kalian kemari, cucuku?" Tanya Itachi ramah_

"_Cucu? Perasaan kakek aku gak jelek dan payah kayak kamu, deh!" cibir satu-satunya anak yang tertampan dan pendiam di situ yang bernama Sasori_

"_Jadi aku cucu kakek?" Desis Tobi heran dan bingung. "Jadi ibuku pernah selingkuh ama anak kakek Itachi ya?"_

Bisa mati gue kalo cebol-cebol ini masih di sini, _Batin Kakek Itachi_

"_Kakek, kami kesini mo denger cerita dari Kakek," ujar Zetsu_

"_Cerita apa, Cu?" Tanya Itachi_

"_Jangan panggil aku __Cu __! Kayak aku ini Cupang aja!" gerutu Zetsu, Itachi tersenyum, di hati melaknat Zetsu_

"_Cerita apa aja! Asal jangan cerita porno!" sambung Sasori_

"_Ya mana mungkin Kakek cerita hal begituan pada kalian," Ujar Itachi mangkel_

"_Abis tampang Kakek kan tampang-tampang Kakek cabul!" lanjut Sasori_

"_Sasori! Lo mau kakek Itachi tambah cepet mati?" bisik Konan_

"_Banget!"_

"_Ya udah, Kakek ceritain kalian dongeng aja ya?" tawar kakek Itachi_

"_Alah! Dongeng?! Kayak anak kecil aja!" cibir Pein_

"_Emang lo udah 17 taun ke atas apa?" Tanya Hidan_

"_Ya udah, kakek mulai ya! Kalian duduk, donk!" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi di mata anak2 sangat memuakkan!_

_Semua pun duduk lesehan (maklum, Itachi kere. Gak punya kursi/kertas / Koran) mengelilingi Itachi._

"_Kakek, pangku aku dong!" rajuk Tobi manja!_

_Itachi pun segera meraih Tobi dalam pangkuannya_

"_Yei!! Aku di pangku kakek, nih! Kalian iri kan duduk sendiri gitu?" kata Tobi girang_

"_Siapa yang iri di pangku Kakek-kakek keriput gitu?" desis Konan_

"_Baiklah…diam semuanya. Kita mulai nih ya?" kata Itachi_

"_Baik!" ujar mereka serempak_

"_Tunggu! Judulnya apa, Kek?" Tanya Kisame_

"_BBB,"_

"_Whoa! Hebat!"_

"_Suatu hari….,"ujar Itachi_

Hiduplah seorang saudagar yang sangat kaya dan terkenal akan kekayaan dan kepelitannya! Dia bernama George Kakuzu….

"_tunggu! Memangnya ada personil BBB yang namanya norak gitu?" Tanya Kisame heran_

"_George Kakuzu? Gak matching!" bisik Sasori pada Pein_

"_Kakuzu?perasaan aku tau deh nama itu!" desis Kakuzu mengingat-ingat_

_Itachi menggeleng. "Bukan BBB yang grup vocal itu,"_

"_Trus apa?"_

"_Beauty, Beast dan Babu,"_

"_??"_

Setiap bulan saudagar itu selalu berdagang (aslinya ngerampok, sih!) ke luar Kota, luar negeri bahkan luar Bumi untuk mendapatkan barang dagangan yang paling murah dengan jumlah banyak.

Saudagar itu punya 3 putri yang cantik yang bernama Elenna Sasori, Alexandra Tobi dan Waldjinah Deidara

"_heh?perasaan aku juga tau ketiga nama itu, deh," Pikir Kakuzu kaget_

"_Itu kan nama aku!" ujar Sasori kaget" wah, jadi artis nih!"_

"_Biasa, deh!aku aja yang namanya ke pake gak over girang kayak kamu gitu!" cibir Deidara_

"_Itu karena kamu kan setengah cewek, jadi gak kaget di jadiin pemeran cewek,"ujar Hidan_

Suatu tahun, suatu bulan, suatu tanggal, suatu hari, suatu jam, suatu menit dan suatu detik….

Saudagar itu akan pergi lagi ke pedagang luar negeri untuk mengadakan kerjasama dalam usaha mereka. Saudagar itupun mengumpulkan anak-anaknya sebelum ia pergi.

"Ada apa sih, Daddy?" ujar Elenna Sasori sambil malas-malas menuju George Kakuzu sambil meluk boneka Barbie nya

"Abah mau pergi lagi ya?" ujar Alexandra Tobi sambil nyuguhin teh

"Bapak mau ke mana lagi, sih?" Waldjinah Deidara cemberut manja

"_Tunggu, kok Waldjinah sih? Semua tokonya namanya Eropa banget! Kok pake nama Waldjinah yang penyanyi asal Solo itu, sih?" protes Deidara_

"_Biasa, deh! Nama itu kan di sesuaikan dengan yang punya wajah!" ujar Sasori_

"_Ya udah deh, kalo gitu namanya Katiyem Deidara aja ya?" tawar Itachi_

"_AAARRGGGHHH!!"_

George Kakuzu menatap teh yang di suguhin Alexandra Tobi

"Teh apa ini?"

"Teh Botol Sosro," jawab Alexandra Tobi

"Iklan kali!" cibir Elenna Sasori

"Berapa harganya? Beli di toko mana?" Tanya George Kakuzu

"1500 perak, di toko sebelah,"

"sebelah mana?di sebelah utara, selatan, barat timur, kan ada toko semua,"

"Sebelah tenggara , Abah!" jawab Alexandra Tobi

"1500 ya?" gumam George Kakuzu. " berarti kamu hari ini gak dapet makan malam ya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Jatah kamu kan buat beli teh ini,"

"yang minum kan Abah!"

"Siapa yang minta?"ujar George Kakuzu sambil nyeruput teh nya

"Makanya, jadi orang jangan suka caper deh!" sindir Elenna Sasori

"Tapi Abah minum juga , kan?" lanjut Alexandra Tobi protes

"Kan ada pepatah, gak boleh nolak rezeki! Kamu sendiri yang ngasih kan? Ayah gak minta, lho! Lagian kenapa sih gak bikin sendiri aja? Kan lebih hemat," oceh George Kakuzu

"Tapi Abah gak pernah mau minum teh buatanku," lanjut Alexandra Tobi

"Mana ada orang yang mau minum teh rasa kopi?"

Katiyem Deidara menatap George Kakuzu dengan tatapan cemas dan sedih

"Kenapa Katiyem?" Tanya George

"panggil aku Deidara, dong Pak!"

"Iya! Kenapa Deidara?"

"Bapak berangkat kemana?untuk apa?"

"Ke pedagang luar negeri, nak! Mau kerjasama!"

"Kerjasama ngerampok toko orang?" Tanya Elenna Sasori

"Yah… begitulah!"

"Ke luar negeri? Negeri mana, Bah? Ke Jerman? Australia? Ato kemana?" Tanya Alexandra Tobi antusias

"ke pedagang luar negeri, Alex!"

"Kok Alex? Aku kan cewek!" protes Alexandra Tobi

"Iya deh, Andra!"

"Abah! Aku bukan grup band tauk!" Alexandra Tobi mencak-mencak

"Iya iya! Tobi" George Kakuzu mengelus-ngelus kepala Alexandra Tobi

"Jadi kemana, Bah? Ke Jerman, bah? Atau kemana, Bah?" Tanya Alexandra Tobi

"Kamu kayak orang Batak aja, _bah-bah _ mulu!" dengus Katiyem Deidara

"Ayah kan bilang mau ke pedagang luar negeri," jelas George Kakuzu. "Maksudnya ke pedagang swasta gitu,"

"Oh….," Alexandra Tobi ngowoh. "Sudah ku duga,"

George Kakuzu berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah! Ayah pergi dulu ya!"

"Eh?! kok Gak nawarin kita minta oleh-oleh apa gitu?" protes Elenna Sasori

"Gak usah! Buang-buang duit aja!" elak George Kakuzu

"Tapi di ceritanya kan gitu! Jangan maen ngubah, dong!" dukung Alexandra Tobi

"Oke! Daripada peran gue diganti! Kalian minta apa?" Tanya George Kakuzu gak ikhlas

"Aku mau kalung berlian seharga 600!"Seru Elenna Sasori semangat

"Aku mau baju yang di lapisi emas, perak, mutiara, intan dan berlian juga mutiara!" lanjut Alexandra Tobi

"Oi!! Kamu mau beli baju apa toko perhiasan? Ngrentep amat!" sindir Elenna Sasori

"Gak bisa!! Permintaan kalian terlalu mustahil! Minta apa kek gitu?!" kali ini giliran George Kakuzu yang protes

"Perasaan di ceritanya semua keinginan anaknya di penuhi tanpa protes, deh!" pikir Elenna Sasori

"Oke! Biar Ayah yang putusin! Elenna Sasori akan Ayah bawain Boneka 5000an dan Alexandra Tobi akan Ayah belikan ikat rambut yang 5000an juga!"

"Tapi rambutku kan pendek! Mana bisa di ikat?" sela Alexandra Tobi

"Oke! Bakso semangkok aja deh, ya!"

"Dasar Daddy pelit!" dengus Elenna Sasori

"Kenapa sih Abah kita harus orang itu?" dukung Alexandra Tobi

"Heh! Kamu gak minta apa-apa?" Tanya George Kakuzu pada Katiyem Deidara sambil berharap semoga jawabanya tidak

Katiyem Deidara menggeleng, George Kakuzu legah

"Aku kan gak mau ketinggalan," ujar Katiyem Deidara yang langsung sukses bikin mental George Kakuzu ngedrop

"Aku Cuma mau Bapak selamat dalam perjalan dan selalu di lindunginya! Semoga dapat pulang dengan sehat walafiat!" ujar Katiyem Deidara

George Kakuzu merasa hatinya tersentuh

"Cuma itu?" desisnya tak percaya

Katiyem Deidara mengangguk. "Setelah Ayah pulang, aku minta nama ku diganti jadi agak lebih keren! Itu aja!"

"Baiklah," Ujar George Kakuzu legah campur terharu

"Tapi pergantian namanya harus disertai ada pesta yang meriah lho ya!" lanjut Katiyem Deidara

"Sudah ku duga," batin George Kakuzu sedih campur nyesel

Akhirnya, saat itu juga, George Kakuzu meninggalkan ketiga putrinya untuk bekerjasama dengan pedagang swasta

"_Sudah berakhir?" Tanya Sasori heran_

"_Gak jelas amat endingnya," desis Pein_

"_Perasaan aku kenal deh dengan prang pelit dan nyebelin kayak George Kakuzu itu!" bisik Kakuzu pada Zetsu_

"_Aku juga kenal kok! Nyebelin banget emang! Pengen gue bunuh aja tuh orang!!" Ujar Zetsu sambil menatap Kakuzu berapi-api dengan tatapan mengancam_

"_Lanjuuuuuuutttttt!!" teriak Tobi semangat di pangkuan Kakek Itachi_

Di perjalannya, George Kakuzu melihat setangkai bunga bangkai di pinggir jalan. Kok tumben amat ya bunga langka seperti itu ada di pinggir jalan seperti itu? George Kakuzu pun seketika dapat ide

"Hoi!! Berhenti!" George Kakuzu memukul sopir pribadinya dengan pukulan yang mampu membuat sopir itu patah tulang bahu

"Apa gak bisa Tuan mukulnya pelan2?" Tanya Hidan AL-Muharram, si sopir. "Oh Dewa Jashin…."

"Alah! Diem deh! Di pukul gitu aja mengeluh! Dasar tulang cewek!!" omel George Kakuzu

"Ade Rai pun bisa Ko-Id kalo di pukul kayak tadi!" kata Hidan

Dengan cuek George Kakuzu turun dari truk Pick Up nya dan menuju jalan di mana bunga bangkai tadi berada

"Woi!!" teriak Hidan keras. "Awas nyasar lo!! Gue tunggu di mobil ya!!"

Sesampai di jalan di mana bunga bangkai itu berada, George Kakuzu menatap bunga itu dengan tatapan bahagia…..terharu . Lalu dia membungkuk dan mencium bunga bangkai itu.

"Hah…..wanginya….," ujarnya senang… "Dimana-mana benda yang bisa menghasilkan uang itu baunya harum banget… bisa menghasilkan ribuan dollar nih kalo di jual!!" ujarnya senang dan bahagia

"Tambah kaya gue…!!" pekiknya senang sehingga membuat orang2 yang lewat pada mandang risih dan aneh ke dia

"HOI!! BRENGSEK!!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan dan berlari menghampiri George Kakuzu

George Kakuzu noleh, merasa tidak asing dengan sebutan brengsek yang kerap di ucapkan orang-orang padanya

"Ada pa?" Tanya George Kakuzu tersinggung

"Berani-beraninya kamu mendekati bunga bangkai itu!!"

"Kenapa gak berani? Ini kan Cuma bunga! Bukan bangkai sungguhan!"

"Kamu sudah lancang! Pake nyium bunga itu, lagi!!"

"Yang penting gak nyium kamu, kan?"

"GGGRRRHHH!!"

"Kenapa kamu?" Tanya George Kakuzu innocent

"Kamu udah lancang, barani bercanda ama saya lagi!"

"Kenapa sih kamu? Apa salahnya saya mendekati bunga ini dan menciumnya? Apa bunga ini istri kamu yang di ktuk jadi bunga?" ujar George Kakuzu mulai ngaco

"Itu bunga saya yang nanam tau!"

"Jadi kamu tukang kebun? Sudah ku duga dari pertama kali liat muka kamu,"

"Itu bunga milik saya! Saya yang punya!"

"Oh?!"

"……..,"

"Kenapa kamu nanamnya di sini? Gak punya pekarangan atau gak punya rumah?"

"Saya sengaja nanam di sini buat saya pamerin! Jarang-jarang ka nada orang yang punya bunga langka di sini!"

"Saya ga….,"

"Cukup! Kamu ikut saya," potong orang itu sambil mencekal lengan George Kakuzu. "Kamu hatus ikut ke rumah saya untuk saya jadiin sebagai pembantu! Sebagai ganjaran karena udah berani niyum bunga saya!"

"APA? PEMBOKAT?!"

"Pembantu!"

"Apa saya punya tampang jadi seperti itu?"

"Khas banget malah!" ujar orang itu sambil nyeret George Kakuzu dengan paksa

"Jangan….jangan perkaos aku…jangan culik aku… jangan jual aku!!"

"Diem lo! Sok komersil lo!"

"Apa salah ku? Cuma nyium bunga busuk gitu juga!"

"Kalo tau busuk kenapa kamu cium?!"

"Aku kan gak ada niat buat ngambil bunga itu dan menjualnya karena bunga itu punya nilai jual yang tinggi dan bisa menghasilkan ratusan ribu dollar!!"

"Jadi emang itu niat kamu?!"

"TOLONG….!!" Teriak George Kakuzu tapi gak ada yang sudi nanggepin teriakannya

Sementara itu di truk pick up, Hidan lagi asyik dengerin mp3 dengan headset hp nya

George Kakuzu (70 M dari Hidan): "TOLONG….!!"

Hidan: "……."

George Kakuzu (200 M dari Hidan): "WOI BUDEG! TOLONGIN GUE….!!"

Hidan: "……."

George Kakuzu (300 M dari Hidan):"GUE PECAT LO!! TOLONGIN GUE BRENGSEK!!"

Hidan:"….."

George Kakuzu (sudah lenyap)

Hidan: "Tuan kok lama ya?"

Sesampainya di rumah orang yang menculiknya, George Kakuzu merasa letih karena abis di seret-seret sekaligus abis teriak-teriak minta tolong

Orang itu mendorong George Kakuzu ke lantai hingga George Kakuzu jatuh bersimpuh.

"Kasar banget sih kamu?!" bentak George Kakuzu jengkel

"Ini rumah saya!"

"Siapa bilang ini rumah Mama Laurent?" George Kakuzu melihat-lihat keadaan rumah itu

"Gila!! Rumah kamu bagus banget! Padahal tadi saya kira kamu adalah gelandangan yang gila!"

"APA?!"

"No repeat! BUSYET! Kenapa gak ngomong kalo mau bawa saya ke rumah se mewah ini? Kalo bilang dari tadi, pasti saya mau dengan suka rela!'

"Ingat! Posisi kamu di sini pembantu!"

"Perasaan di ceritanya aku Cuma di tahan deh! Gak di jadiin pembantu!"

"Terserah gue dong!"

"Boleh kenalan gak?" ujar George Kakuzu sambil tersenyum dan ngulurin tangannya "Nama saya George Alfred Kakuzu! Keturunan Prancis-Spanyol! Saudagar terkaya di kota saya!"

Orang itu cuek sambil berlalu dari depan George Kakuzu "Buat apa saya kenalan ama pembantu?"

George Kakuzu Cuma mengawasi orang itu menghilang dari depannya "Udah jelek, galak lagi! Gue doain lo jodoh lo ntar sama jelek dengan lo! Mertua lo entar mati gara-gara punya mantu kayak lo!"

Seseorang menghampiri George Kakuzu dari belakang

"HOI!"

"WHOA!! DEWA JASHIN!" Teriak George Kakuzu yang niruin trade mark sopirnya. Setelah ia menoleh, di litany seorang pemuda yang mukanya penuh dengan tindik.

"Apa telinga kamu di depan semua? Kok pake anting di situ? Bisa kena HIV/AIDS lho kalo kebanyakan," jawab George Kakuzu sok dosen

"Aku Doglas Pein. Kamu siapa?" Tanya cowok itu

"Oh….. Nama saya George Alfred Kakuzu! Keturunan Prancis-Spanyol! Saudagar terkaya di kota saya!"

"Oh…jadi kamu saudagar terkenal itu ya?!" Tanya Pein kaget

"YA! Itulah saya!" Ujar George Kakuzu bangga sambil nepuk2 dadanya

"Yang terkenal karena kepelitannya itu kan?" lanjut Pein

George Kakuzu melipat dahinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, orang tadi siapa sih?"

"Orang yang mana?"

"Yang mukanya jelek dan galak banget itu! Yang sombong dan sok pamer dengan nanam bunga bangkai berbau busuk di tepi jalan! Yang mulutnya bau itu, tuh!"

"Oh… itu ya? Dia majikan saya, lho!"

"Lho? Jadi kamu juga babu di sini?"

"Sudah 45 taun malah!"

"HAH?! Emang umur kamu berapa?!"

"25,"

"Kok bisa kerja disini selama itu?"

"45 taun itu, 13 taun ibu saya kerja disini, 13 taun ayah kerja disini, dan 19 taun saya yang kerja di sini. Saya kerja disini mulai umur 6 taun! Waktu itu kerjaan saya Cuma nyabutin uban Tuan Kisame,"

"Oh?! jadi darah kamu tuh asli darah babu ya? Ibu anak bapak kok pada mbabu semua! Di tempat yang sama lagi!'

"Abis mo giman lagi?"

"o ya…ampe lupa! Majikan kamu tadi siapa namanya?"

"O ya…ampe lupa! Namanya H. Kisame,"

"Pantes mukanya mirip perpaduan antara manusia dan hiu! H. Kisame? H tuh maksudnya dia dah haji gitu?"

"Iya! Haji!"

"Haji apa?"

"Hajingan!"

"_Kek! Kenapa aku harus jadi babu, sih?! Jadi babunya orang kayak gini juga!" Pein nunjuk Kisame. "Tampang model gini juga!" protes Pein_

"_Iya! Tampang model TKP kan?" ujar Sasori_

"_TKP? Emang kamu pikir aku aspal apa pake kayak TKP!"_

"_TKP tuh tenaga kerja pria!"_

"_Awas kamu!" Pein mengacungkan jari tengahnya_

"_Udah-udah! Kalian diem kalo mau di lanjutin ceritanya," lerai Kakek Itachi_

"_Trus kenapa aku ahrus jadi si jelek?" protes Kisame_

"_Jawabannya mudah! Karena kamu emang jelek! Gitu aja gak nyadar!" timpal Konan_

"_terima aja, yah?!" hibur Deidara. "Orang jelek emang selalu kebagian yang jelek-jelek juga!"_

Sudah 2 bulan lebih George Kakuzu di tawan di rumah Kisame dan di jadiin Budak! Makan Cuma 1 hari setengah piring, itupun piring bayi. Tidurnya di gudang yang banyak kecoak dan berbagai hewan yang menjijikan. Sebagai seorang saudagar yang kehidupannya sudah terbiasa mewah, tentu saja George Kakuzu merasa syok dan sedih!

"Elenna….Alexandra…..Katiyem….," rintih George Kakuzu suatu malam di gudang tempatnya tidur

"nama siapa tuh? Istri-istri kamu ya? Poligami, donk?" Tanya Pein yang sekamar ama George Kakuzu

"Anak-anak aku tau!" bentak George Kakuzu jengkel

"Kamu kangen ama mereka ya?"

"Banget,"

"Aku sih gak punya saudara jadi gak bisa kangen ama siapa-siapa,"

"…………"

"Hidup sebatang kara,"

"……….."

"Tanpa tujuan. Hanya mengabdi pada Tuan Kisame,"

"………"

"Tapi aku kadang-kad….."

"Yang pantes curhat tuh aku apa kamu, sih? Di sini kan aku yang lagi sedih!"

Terdengar ketukan pintu gudang dari luar. Dan setelah terbuka, nongol lah wajah Kisame yang bikin George Kakuzu pengen nagis sekeras-kersnya

"Ikut saya!"

"Kemana? Apa aku mau di eksekusi mati?" Tanya George Kakuzu

"Udah cepet! Bacot banget!"

Pein mendorong punggung George Kakuzu. "Cepet sono! Temen gue yang jadi babu di sini pernah di makan ama Tuan Kisame gara-gara lemot lho!"

WUZZZ!! Seketika George Kakuzu lari mendahului Kisame

"Kamu boleh pulang," ujar Kisame bersahaja (?)

"WAPPA?!" George Kakuzu kaget setengah sekarat

"BUDEG! KAMU BOLEH PULANG!"

"Ah….Tuan pasti bohong!"

"Ya udah, kalo gak mau!"

"MAUUUU!!" George Kakuzu teriak girang

"Baiklah! Tapi ada syaratnya,"

"ternyata gak gratisan, ya?" George Kakuzu lemas

"Sama kayak kamu kan?"

"Syarat apa nih?"

"Kamu harus bawa seorang dari ketiga putrimu kesini untuk menggantikan posisimu,"

"OKE DEH!! BERES!!"

"?? Bukannya seharusnya kamu protes dan gak setuju?"

"oh iya!" George Kakuzu langsung pasang wajah melas. "Tuan…. Saya mohon…jangan gitu donk…. Jangan libatkan putri saya…." George Kakuzu ngemis2. "Eh?! Tapi darimana tuan tau kalo saya punya putri?"

"itu kan dah sesuai dangan scriptnya bodoh!!"

"Oh iya ya…. Tuan, saya mohon jangan ambil putri saya!"

"Kalo gak mau, kamu bakal jadi budak saya selamanya!"

"jangan2 nih orang mau punya maksud tertentu ama anak gue! Jangan2 anak gue mau di kawin ma dia!"Batin George Kakuzu cemas.

"Gimana? Mau gak?"

"Gak papa deh! Daripada gue disini trus gak bisa usaha, gue bakal jadi babu selamanya, harta gak bertambah dan ludes, jadi mending salah satu dari anak gue aja yang gantiin gue!" Batin George Kakuzu

"Oke deh Tuan!" George Kakuzu langsung ngambil kopernya dan langsung kembali ke hadapan Kisame

"Itu koper isi apa?" Kisame nunjuk koper yang di bawa George Kakuzu

"Isi baju dan berkas2,"

"Oh…."

"….."

"…….."

"……."

"………"

"…….."

"Kamu ngapain masih disini?" Tanya Kisame

"Yah…Tuan pasti ngerti!"

"Gak tuh!"

"Yah…setidaknya kasih saya ongkos pulang, dong!"

"Oh….,"

Kisame ngeluarin beberapa uang dari dompetnya

"Nih!" Kisame nyerahin beberapa lembar uang ke George Kakuzu

"?? Kok segini?" George Kakuzu menatap risih ke lembar 1000an dan 2 keping 500

"mang napa?"

"Masak pesangon saya segini?"

"Katanya tadi minta buat ongkos pulang aja?! Masak segitu gak cukup sih buat naik metromini?"

"Tapi…"

"Gak mau?"

"Mau…" jawab George Kakuzu lemas dan pasrah

"Sono minggat! Jangan lupa ama janji lo! Kalo ingkar, gue sewa dukun buat nyantet lo!"

"IYA! Habis manis sepah di buang!"

"Permen ya?"

"ABAH!!"

"DADDY!!"

"BUAPAK!!"

Ketiga putri George Kakuzu menyambutnya bak seorang pahlawan yang baru pulang dari medan perang

"Putriku!!" George Kakuzu berlari menyambut ketiga putrinya dengan air mata berlinang.Lalu keempat makhluk itu berpelukan dan saling cipika-cipiki. Alexandra Tobi sampai mencium kaki Abahnya berkali-kali

"Kenapa lama, Bapak?" Tanya Katiyem Deidara

"Baru aja 2 bulan! Biasanya kan sampe 2 taun!" ujar Elenna Sasori

"Abah gak lupa bawa oleh2 kan?" Tanya Alexandra Tobi antusias

"Tentu saja!" Jawab George Kakuzu

"Makasih!" Alexandra Tobi memeluk Abahnya

"Tentu saja lupa, maksudnya," lanjut George Kakuzu yang langsung membuat Alexandra Tobi mendorongnya dengan kesal

"Sudah ku duga!" cibir Elenna Sasori

"Bulan lalu, taun lalu dan setiap Abah pulang dari bepergian selalu alasan lupa!" gerutu Alexandra Tobi

"Tapi kamu kan Cuma mesen bakso! Bali aja di warung Pak Sarmin, beres kan?" ujar George Kakuzu

"Aku gak pesan! Itu kan Abah aja yang mutusin seenaknya!"

"Bapak kok kucel?" Tanya Katiyem Deidara. "Sebenarnya kerjaan Bapak tuh saudagar atau kuli bangunan sih, ampe kumus2 gini!"

"Ayah abis jadi ba….," George Kakuzu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ampir aja keceplosan……..

"Ba?" Tanya Elenna Sasori

"Ba….um…ba….bandar! ya! Bandar!" tukas George Kakuzu

"Hah?! Bapak jadi Bandar narkotika?!" pekik Katiyem Deidara

"Bodoh! Bukan Bandar gituan! Bandar dagang, tau!" elak George Kakuzu

"Bandar dagang? Baru denger!" kata Elenna Sasori

"Itu kan karena saking ndesonya kamu!" ejek Alexandra Tobi

"Daripada elo! Dasar primitive kampungan!"

"Hidan mana, Bah?" Tanya Alexandra Tobi. "Kok tumben Abah sendirian? Biasanya ama tuh ustadz mulu kayak penganten baru!"

"Emang kamu mau punya ibu tiri kayak Hidan?" Tanya Elenna Sasori

"HAH?! IYA! MANA TUH ORANG SIALAN?!" Teriak George Kakuzu yang teringat ama Hidan yang telah berlagak sok budeg dengan tidak menolongnya dari penculikan itu!

"Kok balik Tanya?"

"Gara gara tuh orang Ayah jadi kucel kayak gelandangan gini!" ujar George Kakuzu

"Tapi pantes kok, Dad! Matching ama muka!"

"Dasar anak durhaka!gak nyesel Ayah gak beliin kamu berlian!"

"Tapi meski di puji, tetep aja kan Daddy sok pikun!"

"Kemarin, ada surat kaleng, Pak!" kata Katiyem Deidara

"Surat yang gak ada nama pengirimnya, gitu?"

"Bukan! Tapi surat yang dimasukin kaleng susu kuda liar bekas!"

"Kayak susu Alexandra waktu bayi, ya?" George Kakuzu mengingat-ingat

"Tapi di dalamnya ada nama Hidan, Pak! Tulisannya jelek banget! Tintanya pake warna pink lagi! Dia Cuma bilang……

--

_Ini Abdi Dewa Jashin, menyampaikan bahwa yang bernama George Alfred Kakuzu telah hilang dari pengamatan saya! Sampai saat ini yang bersangkutan belum saya temukan! Dalam waktu 2 X 24 jam setelah menerima surat ini, jika yang bersangkutan belum kembali, harap segera hubungi kantor polisi terdekat!_

_Terima kasih_

_Salam_

_(Dewa Jashin)_

_--_

"Gitu, Pak!" jelas Katiyem Deidara

"Kamu hafalin surat norak tadi?" Tanya Elenna Sasori

"Ya! Jaga2 kalo tuh surat hilang!"

"Sekarang suratnya dimana?"

"Tadi aku pake buat ngelap kotoran di lantai!"

"Kotoran? Pake kertas?" Tanya Alexandra Tobi dengan wajah jijik

"Kok surat tadi kedengaran seperti surat penahanan dari polisi ya? Resmi banget kata2nya!"gumam George Kakuzu

""Jadi selama ini Daddy hilang kemana?"

"Yah….kesasar dikit lah!"

"Kesasar kemana?"

"Ke daerah Pakistan,"

"DIKIT?!"

"Udah deh! Yang penting sekarang Ayah sudah pulang, kan? Nanti Hidan biar Ayah pecat!"

"Oh ya!" pekik Katiyem Deidara seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ada bagian surat yang belum aku sampaikan….

_Salam_

_Dewa Jashin_

_--_

_NB: Saya mengundurkan diri sebelum saya di undurkan! Dewa Jashin telah memanggil saya_

"BRENGSEEEEEEKKKKKK!!"

"Ada apa sih, Bapak memanggil aku?" Tanya Katiyem Deidara saat di panggil George Kakuzu di ruang ngupil (ruang santai)!

"Anak tercintaku…,"

"Tumben bilang gitu?! Biasanya anak haramku,"

"Hehehe….itu becanda, kok!"

"Ada apa sih? Pasti ada yang Bapak mau kan? Gak biasanya kan Bapak muji2 gini! Dasar komersil!"

"Kamu judes banget sih? Gak cocok meranin putriku!"

"…….."

"Anakku…."

"hm?"

"Kamu minggat ya dari sini! Plis…..!!"

"??" Katiyem Deidara menatap George Kakuzu dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata "_Siapa lo sebenernya??"_

"Ada pa sih?"

"Kamu minggat ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Well, bukan minggat sih, Cuma pergi dari rumah dengan barang-barang kamu untuk jangka waktu yang agak lama! Yah…minimal 2 taun!"

"itu sama aja dengan minggat tau!"

"Kamu akan Ayah kirim ke teman Ayah!"

"Bapak mau menjualku?!"

"Jangan sok laku, deh!! Siapa yang mau beli kamu?!"

"Trus kenapa?"

"Ayah pernah judi trus kalah! Dan Ayah terpaksa taruhin kamu karena waktu itu uang Ayah habis!"

"Bohong banget! Mana mungkin Bapak mau buang2 uang untuk judi? Buat kasih pengamen cepek aja gak mau!"

"Tapi saat itu Ayah stress karena ada masalah kerja! Jadi tanpa sadar Ayah taruhin kamu!" ucap George Kakuzu dengan acting yang serius dan raut muka nyesel yang sukses bikin Katiyem Deidara percaya (dikit)

"Kenapa harus aku…..?" rintih Katiyem Deidara

"Ayah gak punya pilihan lain!"

"Kan masih ada Alexandra dan Elenna!"

"Mereka terlalu mahal buat di jadiin taruhan!"

"Jadi menuruT Bapak aku ini murahan? Tega!!"

"Katiyem….,"

"Dsar Bapak goblok! Udah jual aku, manggil aku Katiyem lagi!!"

"Ayah gak jual kamu!Ayah Cuma jadiin kamu taruhan!"

"Sama ja, bodoh!"

"Deidara…Sebagai laki2, Ayah gak bisa ingkari janji Ayah…,"

"Kok Ayah pasrah gitu, sih? Harusnya Ayah berusaha mertahanin aku kan? Anak sendiri juga!"

"Kalo begitu, nanti ceritanya gak bakal kelar!"

"Hiks!hiks!"

"Pergilah anak ku….pergilah dengan tenang…."

"Aku bukan mau mati, tauk!"

Setelah diringi dengan acting nangis George Kakuzu, Katiyem Deidara pun langsung pergi dengan membawa 3 pakaian, 1 selimut, 1 bantal, 1 guling, 1 kulkas dan 1 televisi layar datar. Elenna Sasori dan Alexandra Tobi pun Cuma bisa menangis sedih dengan kejadian ini. Akhirnya, Katiyem Deidarapun pergi setelah mendapat peta menuju rumah orang yang katanya temen Bapaknya itu!

"Kenapa kalian nangis?" Tanya George Kakuzu pada Sasori dan Tobi setelah Deidara pergi

"Gak ada yang masakin kita lagi," isak Alexandra Tobi

"Gak ada yang nyeterika baju…" tambah Elenna Sasori

"Hu…hu….hu…." George Kakuzu terisak

"Hu…hu….HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"??" Elenna dan Alexandra

"Jatah pengeluaran hidup berkurang!!OYEAH!!YEAH!!" George Kakuzu mengacung-acungkan tinjunya dengan senang ke udara

"Daddy….."

"Abah…."

"bersyukurlah karena aku tidak memilih kalian! Pangerannya terlalu jelek! Gak mungkin bisa jadi tampan sekalipun udah dapat pacar yang mencintainya!"

"Ngemeng epe sih nih orang?" desis Alexandra Tobi

"Daddy elo tuh!"

"Enak aja! Aku Cuma anaknya ibu kok!"

"Aku juga!"

"Oke! Dia Cuma pantes jadi bapaknya Katiyem, ya!"

"_Sebentar!" Deidara memotong cerita Itachi. "Jangan-jangan aku yang jadi Beautynya, ya?!"_

"_Baru nyadar, lo?" sindir Hidan_

"_Gak mau!" protes Deidara_

"_Mang napa? Enak kan jadi orang cantik?!"_

"_Aku gak mau endingnya entar aku kawin ama Kisame!!"_

"_Itu kan Cuma cerita!" hibur Itachi_

"_Lagian gak mungkin aku ngawinin kamu beneran, kan?!" Kisame tersinggung_

"_Tapi….."_

"_Udah deh! Sudah tanggung nih!" lerai Sasori jengkel_

Sudah 9 bulan 10 hari Katiyem Deidara menjadi pembantu di rumah H. Kisame untuk menggantikan posisi Bapaknya! Perlakuan yang diterima Katiyem Deidara pada awalnya sangat tidak menyenagkan, lebih sadis daripada penganiyayaan TKI di Malaysia.seperti…

Kisame : "Katiyem, tolong tempelin tanganmu ke setrika ini. Sudah panas atau belum. (sambil nunjuk setrikaan yang udah ngepulin asap)

Atau….

Kisame : "tolong beliin Dodol ke Garut, jalan kaki ya, biar sehat!"

Atau….

:Kisame : "coba hitung berapa banyak bintang di langit!"

Dan yang paling berat bagi Katiyem Deidara adalah….

Kisame : "tolong katakan "Tuan Kisame tampan" sebanyak 10kali!"

Dan Katiyem Deidara harus menahan rasa mualnya ketika dengan terpaksa mengatakan hal itu

Tapi pada akhirnya, sedikit demi sedikit perlakuan yang di terima Katiyem Deidara agak mendingan… Kisame pun perlahan-lahan mulai baik padanya. Tapi justru kebaikan Kisame itu yang membuat Katiyem Deidara makin sumpek!

Suatu hari….

"Katiyem…"

"Deidara!" uajr Katiyem Deidara memotong ucapan Kisame

"Iya! Deidara, nanti malam aku enaknya pake baju apa ya?"

"Apa aja!"

"Emang aku ini pantes ya, pake baju apa aja! Terlalu charming sih!"

"Apa aja! Gak ada pengaruh kok ama muka!" Katiyem Deidara jengkel. "Perasaan yang jadi Beastnya gak genit kayak kamu, deh!"

"hehehe…bisa aja kamu!"

"Tuan…"

"Hm?"

"Jangan _hm_!! Itu kan trade mark saya!"

"Iya deh! Un?"

"Itu juga trade mark saya dalam versi jepang!!"

"Iya iya! Ada apa sih?!"

"Saya kangen sama keluarga saya! Saya mau ijin pulang…." Ujar Katiyem Deidara sambil pasang muka sedih

"Gak boleh! Belum tentu keluarga kamu kangen ama kamu!"

"Tuan..saya mohon…"

Kisame melirik Katiyem Deidara, hatinya agak luluh ketika melihat wajah campuran antara perempuan dan laki2 itu mengeluarkan air mata dan air hidung

"hhh…."

"hhh?"

"Kamu boleh pulang, dengan satu syarat!"

"Bener Cuma satu?"

"Iya deh, 3 syarat!"

"Apa? Jangan yang mustahil, ya!"

"Pertama, kamu boleh pulang hanya dalam waktu 4 X 24 jam saja!"

"Insya Allah!"

"Kedua, kamu harus bawa oleh2 kalo balik kesini! Yah, minimal mobil Mercedes lah!"

"Insya Allah, everything is possible in Gods will! Kalo gak bisa, yah minimal gerobak aja ya!"

"Yang ketiga, sebelum pergi, bilanglah "Tuan Kisame tampan sebanyak 10 kali!"

"Aku kan bilang, syaratnya jangan yang mustahil dan menimbulkan fitnah kayak gitu!!'

"Ya udah, berarti kamu gak boleh pulang!"

"Ugh! Iya deh!"

Akhirnya Katiyem Deidarapun hendak berangkat pulang ke rumah keluarganya tinggal, hatinya senag sekaligus muak memikirkan syarat ketiga yang sebentar lagi harus ia lakukan.

"Tuan, saya permisi ya!" ujar Katiyem Deidara sambil membalikkan badan

"Syarat ketiga!"

"Ugh! Ingat, deh!!" batin Katiyem Deidara mangkel. "Maafkan aku, Tuhan! Aku terpaksa berbuat murtad!!"

"Tuan Kisame ganteng!! Tuan Kisame ganteng!! Tuan Kisame ganteng!!" teriak Katiyem Deidara frustasi sambil meremin mata rapat2.

"Ya udah! Pergi sana!!"

Katiyem Deidara pun melangkah pergi, setelah jauh dari Kisame di berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"KISAME NARSIS!! KISAME JELEK!! KISAME GAK PERNAH NGACA!!"

"KATIYEM!! KEMBALI KAMU!!"

Terlambat, Katiyem sudah nebeng pesawat jet yang lewat di depannya (?)

Di rumah George Kakuzu…

"Ini hari yang keberapa Katiyem pergi yah?" kata Elenna Sasori lirih

"Yang ke 10 bulan" jawab Alexandra Tobi

"Gue Tanya hari! Bukan bulan!" Elenna Sasori sewot

"Kalo gitu ya, 300 hari! Gitu aja heboh!"

"Kalo begitu, ayo kita rayakan hari penurunan pengeluaran kita!!" ujar George Kakuzu semangat

"Pesta, Dad?" Elenna Sasori antusias dan di jawab dengan anggukan mantap George Kakuzu

"Pesta apa, Bah?" Alexandra Tobi tak mau kalah

"Pesta makan bakso di warung Pak Sarmin!! Hebat kan?!"

"??"

"mending aku ikut pengajian aja!" ujar Elenna Sasori jengkel sambil pergi dari situ

"Aku mending ikut Elenna pengajian aja!" tambah Alexandra Tobi sambil menyingkir dari situ juga

"Lho? Kok pada pergi? Padahal aku punya rencana nraktir bakso trus beli perhiasan di mall!"

Gumam George Kakuzu heran tapi senang

Siang itu, George Kakuzu lagi asyik nikmatin baksonya Pak Sarmin! Tanpa kedua putrinya! Dia Cuma beli satu kuah bakso! Cuma kuahnya aja! George Kakuzu kan terkenal hemat dan ke-irit-en.

"Ah,kenyang….(??)…" kata George Kakuzu setelah kuahnya habis

"Hoy!! Mau nambah kuah gak? Kuah saya masih tinggal 1 drum, nih!!" ujar Pak Sarmin jengkel pada pelanggannya yang hobi makan (minum) kuah baksonya! Mana bayarnya Cuma 200perak lagi! Kuah bakso+sabun cuci piring n sendok+sambal (apalagi George Kakuzu kalo ngambil sambal hamper banyak sambalnya daripada kuahnya) kan gak cukup 200. mana sekarang cabe pada naik lagi!

"Ya! Bungkusin aja!" jawab George Kakuzu. "buat oleh2 Alex dan eL-eN-A" gumamnya

"Kamu mau bakso gak? Mau ku kasih kucingku sih, tapi kucingku lagi gak ada disini! Digantiin kamu aja mau gak?" lanjut Pak Sarmin

"Emang aku kucing?" gerutu George Kakuzu sewot, tapi diambilnya juga! "Tapi ini bukan daging tikus kan? Halal kan?"

"Alah! Halal-halal! Selama ini yang masuk perut kamu kan barang dosa semua!"

George Kakuzu pun mencomot bakso yang berukuran gede itu

Tiba-tiba……

"Hmmmpppffhhh!!" George Kakuzu melotot-lotot sambil megangin lehernya

"Apa lo?! " bentak Pak Sarmin tersinggung. "Maen melotot-lotot! Lo nantangin gua?! Mo nyekik gua?!"

"Hmmmmpppfffhhhh!!" George Kakuzu geleng2 sambil masih melotot dan megangin lehernya

"Apa lo?! Jangan ham-hem aja!sini lo, tua bangka!"

"Hmpppfffhhh!!" kini wajah George Kakuzu memerah

"Hahaha! Lo marah ya?! Sini lo kalo gak terima!"

Kini wajah George Kakuzu membiru

Tiba-tiba seorang cewek yang berpenampilan khas babu, menghampiri mereka

"HAH!! BAPAK!!" Ujar cewek itu yang tak lain adalah Katiyem Deidara yang sebelumnya mau mampir beli kuah bakso disini .Bukan karena nurun George Kakuzu, tapi karena uang Katiyem Cuma cukup buat beli kuahnya aja!

"Kamu siapa, Le?" Tanya Pak Sarmin yang terkesima liat kecantikan Katiyem Deidara (??).

"La-Le la-le!! Kamu pikir aku lele apa?!" ujar Katiyem Deidara sewot

"kamu cantik sekali" ujar Pak Sarmin yang membuat paras Katiyem Deidara memerah

Baru kali ini ada yang ngomong gue cantik! Hihihi…!! Katiyem Ge-Er! Tapi percuma donk kalo yang muji kakek-kakek kayak gitu?! Lanjut Katiyem Deidara dalam hati

"Bapak!!" katiyem Deidara berpaling pada George Kakuzu yang masih melotot dengan wajah tambah membiru

"Heh? Kenapa kamu panggil dia bapak?" Pak Sarmin heran, gak menaruh perhatian sama sekali pada George Kakuzu yang lagi sakratul maut di depannya ini

"Dia ini bapakku tau!!" kata Katiyem Deidara frustasi

"BUAPAKMU?! HUAPPA?! GAK!! ITU FITNAH!! KAKUZU PASTI SELINGKUH DENGAN LADY DIANA!!" Teriak Pak Sarmin histeris yang bikin pengunjung lainya pada noleh risih ke dia

"Emang kenapa?" Tanya Katiyem Deidara heran dan seketika lupa pada George Kakuzu. Ktiyem Deidara malah menatap Pak Sarmin sambil menuggu jawabannya

"Kamu kan cantik! Masak orang kayak gitu punya anak seperti kamu?! Gak level!! Kena kutukan apa sih kamu sampai punya bapak seperti dia?!"

"Benerkah?" Tanya Katiyem Deidara terharu dan terpuji

"Bener!! Liat!! Masak mata kamu biru, trus mata Kakuzu ijo seperti mata khas para koruptor!!"

"Iya-ya?" Katiyem Deidara mikir

"Pasti mata kamu itu didapat dari ibu kamu yang kayak Lady Diana!!" Pak Sarmin sok tau!!

"Lady Diana? Berarti aku saudaranya Prince Harry donk? Uh…" Katiyem Deidara kagum "Tapi gak, ah! Belum tentu! Kakakku yang Alexandra Tobi dan Elenna Sasori matanya merah kok!!"

"Berarti Bapak kamu tuh play boy! Udah selingkuh ama Lady Diana, selingkuh ama Iblis kolong jembatan lagi!"

"Iblis kolong jembatan?"

"Buktinya lahirlah kakak-kakamu itu yang bermata merah!!"

"Oh… turs, istri bapak yang asli gimana?"

"Perasaan istri bapakmu kan mandul! Jadi gak bisa punya anak!"

Gak mungkin! Mana mau Lady Diana jadi selingkuhan orang pelit dan mata duitan kayak Bapak?!

Pikiran Katiyem Deidara pun terhenti saat George Kakuzu menyodorkan kertas dengan susah payah!

Katiyem Deidara membacanya…

--

_Hoy!! Anak bego!! Tolongin gue!! Masa aktif gue mo abis!!"_

_--_

"Bapak kenapa?!" Tanya Katiyem Deidara gak ngeh.

--

"_Gue keselek bakso, goblok!! Cepet tolong gue, jangan malah ngayalin hal2 norak kayak tadi!!"_

--

"HUH!!" Katiyem Deidara cemberut "Udah minta tolong, masih ngatain aku goblok lagi! Jangan minta tolong ama orang goblok! Minta tolong ama Einstein sana!!"

--

"_Iya-iya! Einstein kan udah mati!! lLha gitu gimana aku mau ngatain kamu pinter?"_

_--_

"Ya makanya! Mati dulu, baru minta tolong ama Einstein!! Lagian katanya sekarat, masih sempet aja nulis surat panjang gitu!!"

"Bapak mu keselek ya?" gumam Pak Sarmin

"Gak! Lagi nyandu!! Ya iyalah!!"

BUAK!! Akhirnya Katiyem Deidara memukul kebawah kepala George Kakuzu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga bakso yang nongkrong di tenggorokan George Kakuzu melorot ke perut dengan pemaksaan

"Gimana Bapak? Agak baikan?"

"Agak…" gumam George Kakuzu klenger

"Syukurlah…"

"Agak tambah dekat dengan Malaikat Izroil…."

"HAH? Agama Bapak apa sih?"

Baru ku tau Katiyem mewarisi ilmu judo ku! Gini ya rasanya Hidan pas ku pukul dulu? Hiks! Jadi nyesel….

"Cepet bawa Ayah ke rumah…"

"Gak ke rumah sakit?"

"Mahal tau!!"

"Sekarat aja masih mikirin duit!! Gak tau gimana nanti Bapak pas mati!!"

Katiyem Deidara pun minta ijin ke Pak Sarmin untuk pulang

"Ya Sudah! Mudah2an cepat mati ya…" gumam Pak Sarmin setelah Katiyem Deidara dan Ayahnya pulang. "biar gak tersiksa gitu! Orang kayak gitu Cuma bek-bek i ndunyo ae!"

Sudah 5 hari ini George Kakuzu sakit gara2 insiden konyol bakso Pak Sarmin. George Kakuzu di rawat di rumah. Lehernya bengkak kayak orang kena penyakit gondok. Susah nelen makanan kayak orang sariawan. Dan susah BAB kayak orang yang susah BAB

"Daddy, ke rumah sakit aja deh!" usul Elenna Sasori

George Kakuzu menggeleng lemah. "Mahal…"

"Murah kok, rumah sakit yang abis kebakaran pasti biayanya gratis!" tambah Alexandra Tobi jengkel

"Pasti Pak Sarmin ngasih baksonya gak ikhlas ampe Ayah kena sakit gini!"

"….."

"Tapi enak sih baksonya…" lanjut George Kakuzu

Smentara itu di kamar Katiyem Deidara….

"Ini sudah lewat 4 hari… Tuan Kisame marah gak ya? Pasti marah lah! Aku bakal di apain ya? Bakal di kanibal! Aku balik gak ya enaknya? Yah…kapan2 deh!" kata Katiyem Deidara Tanya sendiri di jawab sendiri

"KATIYEM!!" Teriak Alexandra Tobi dari ruang bawah

"GAK ADA YANG NAMANYA KATIYEM!!" Balas Katiyem Deidara yang selalu sensi saat nama kecilnya itu di sebut

"LHA NGAPAIN LO JAWAB?! MERASA NAMANYA KATIYEM YA?!" Balas Alexandra Tobi jengkel

Dengan perasaan yang sangat gondok, akhirnya Katiyem Deidara turun ke lantai bawah dan menemui kakaknya.

"apa sih?! Kapan sih kalian bisa manggil aku Deidara?"

"Gak pernah bisa!!" dengus Alexandra Tobi

"Bapak kamu tuh kumat sakit tenggorokannya! Rawat sono!" lanjut Tobi

"kamu kan juga anaknya"

"Gak lagi! Sakit2an gitu juga! Bentar lagi pasti Ko-Id!"

Akhirnya Katiyem Deidara masuk ke kamar George Kakuzu. Di sana juga ada Elenna Sasori

"Kenapa lagi sih, Pak?!" dumal Katiyem Deidara yang masih dendam gara2 Bapaknya jadiin dia taruhan sehingga dia jadi babu!

"Kamu kok judes banget sih? Harusnya lebih ramah donk!" gerutu Elenna Sasori

"Katiyem…."

"Deidara!!" potong Katiyem Deidara judes

"Iya… kenapa kamu balik lagi, nak?"

"Gak boleh?"

"Boleh sih…. Tapi kalo nanti Ayah di santet Tuan Kisame gimana?"

"Santet?"

"Gak papa kan? Kalo gitu Bapak kan gak tersiksa terus!" ujar Katiyem Deidara

Dan…….

"_Dan?" Tanya Hidan heran begitu Kakek Itachi berhenti cerita_

"_Dan apa , Kek?" Tanya Tobi manja_

_Kakek Itachi gak nerusin ceritanya. Ia malah diam sambil menatap suatu arah tanpa bergerak_

"_Dasar dublek! Gimana lanjutannya?" bentak Sasori frustasi_

"_Gak usah di lanjutin, deh!" usul Deidara yang merasa beruntung atas terhentinya cerita itu, sehingga ia tidak akan kawin dengan Kisame yang sebagai Beast itu_

"_Tanggung, nih! Udah lesehan di tempat kumuh gini juga!" tambah Konan_

"_Aku mau tau endingnya si pelit George Kakuzu! Moga2 aja dia mati keselek bakpao!" kata Kakuzu semangat_

_CETIL!! Sasori langsung mraktekin sentilan mautnya pada Kakek Itachi. Kakek Itachi gak ngeh dan terjatuh_

"_??" semuanya pada menatap heran_

"_Kenapa dia?" Pein heran_

"_Jangan-jangan…"_

"_Mati?" desis Tobi_

"_APA?!" Kisame syok! "Gara-gara kamu, Sor!! Dia mati gara-gara kamu!"_

"_Kok aku sih?!" Sasori gak terima campur panic." Apa sentilananak kecil itu bisa membuat orang tewas konyol gini?"_

"_Bisa aja kan?!" lanjut Kisame_

"_Bukan aku!!" teriak Sasori_

"_Tobi kasih nafas buatan, ah!!" uajr Tobi yang langsung memberi pernafasan mouth to mouth pada Itachi_

"_wekz!!" uajr Hidan_

"_Yaoi banget!" tambah Kisame_

"_Aku gak liat! Aku gak mau liat!" ujar Sasori sambil merem rapat-rapat_

_sedangkan Pein lagi asyik nge-shot adegan pencabulan itu dengan kamera Hpnya_

"_Pein, nanti Bluetooth-in ke hp ku ya!" bisik Sasori_

"_woah!!" teriak Tobi setelah yaoi dengan Itachi. "pahit banget rasanya!!"_

"_Kakek Itachi belum hidup?" desis Konan merinding_

"_Udah mati!"_

"_Kenapa? Hiks! Padahal ceritanya belum selesai! Oh Dewa Jashin… kembalikan dia sampai ceritanya kelar aja!!" Hidan mewek_

"_untung aja dia mati!" gumam Deidara senang "ceritanya gak bakal di lanjutin deh!!"_

_Semuanya pada menatap jasad Itachi yang lagi melotot (kebanyakan dosa, makanya pose matinya sangar gitu) dan pucat itu, yang telah tak bernyawa_

"_Hoahhmmm!!" Sasori menguap "piulang, yuk! Nagntuk aku!" Sasori dengan santai pergi niggalin gubuk peyote itu_

"_Iya! Aku juga! Dasar Kakek sialan! Sebelum mati kelarin ceritanya dulu donk!!" uajr Pein sambil menendang kepala Itachi lalu pergi nyusul Sasori_

"_Payah!" Kisame juga langsung pergi_

"_mati ya? Kelar ya?" gumam Konan "Hah!! Gak seru!! Ke neraka sono!" Konan nyambit kepala Itachi dengan bata sebelum dia pergi_

_Lalu semua anak-anak itu juga pergi._

"_Hoi!! Kenapa Kakek Itachi mati?" masih terdengar suara heran Tobi dari kejauhan._

"_Tau! Tanya aja sendiri!"_

_--END—_

NB: Author gak tau Kakek Itachi mati karena apa. Yah… mungkin gara2 sudah sampai masanya kali ya! Atau gara2 batuk kronis yang udah di deritanya selama 2 tahun itu. Yah…doain aja semoga di akhirat sana dia gak ketemu dan di bantai para keluarganya yang dulu pernah dia bantai. C U nad Thanks a lot!!


End file.
